


What are you waiting for

by Hipsterian



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, dog shelter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Seungyoon volunteers at WinnerLand dogs' shelter. Seunghoon brings Haute there sometimes.





	What are you waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for taking your time reading this. As you will notice, English is not my native tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you like this little story!

**What are you waiting for**

It’s a beautiful day, the sun is up and the sky is clean. His dog is delighted, smelling the air and waggling his tail excitedly.

From afar, he can hear other dogs barking; they can sense them coming. It’s been long since the last time he could manage to come and play, but the others pups still remember Haute and are greeting him even before stepping into the shelter.

Seunghoon knows the volunteers working there – he has worked in WinnerLand too, years before when he had the time and the energy. He frees Haute and let him run to the indoor park where the other dogs are waiting for him and he sits down behind Jinwoo.

Haute runs and jumps and yawls, sniffing each others’ butts as a salute. Seunghoon laughs at it and watches his pup play with the dogs which, unlike him, haven’t find a family.

If he could, he would like to adopt another one to keep Haute company but, realistically, he can barely take care of one so, instead, he brings his dog to WinnerLand animal shelter to pastime with others dogs from time to time.

Seunghoon is rubbing Rei’s hairless head when someone comes in. There is a jolt of joy, a mix of barks and laughs and Seunghoon flicks his gaze from Jinwoo to the door, where a young boy is standing, all the pups running around him, asking for his attention – Haute is also looking at him, standing still, waiting to be petted as well.

The boy takes turns to pet and rub everyone and, in no time, he has paws printed in mud on his creamy, slender legs and his shirt is all crumbled from all the jumping the dogs are doing, playing with him until he is on the ground, covered with fur and pups and tongues licking his skin. Even Haute is involved.

He doesn’t know the boy but, when he faces him for an instant – soft lips and sparkling eyes and a voice made to sing lullabies, Seunghoon can’t stop staring. He is adorable, running alongside the animals, feeding them with a precious smile, talking to them as if friends, explaining to them what they are going to do next. Jinwoo smiles at the scene, too.

When he sees the boy again, he looks like a farmer – weelies on, shorts and a straw hat, a hose on his hand ready to make it rain. With the sun high, it creates illusions of rainbows and the boy smirks at it while watering the pups like flowers. They run and shake, the smell of wet hair invading the place but it is so hot most of the dogs are enjoying the improvised shower, drinking water from the puddles. When the boy tidies it up, he is wet from head to toes but he sways his curly hair and drops fall down like tears and Seunghoon can’t help but glance at him whenever he walks nearby.

Seungyoon is happy. Thor is jogging next to him, as dishevelled as his owner. He is rubbing him affectionately when he sees him coming. He is all legs. Tall and slender and wonderful, with almond eyes and inked hair and Seungyoon has never seen anyone as beautiful before. Unlike Jinwoo, who is ethereal and dreamy, this person standing at the end of the hall is real and shining with the sun kissing his skin and a dog entangled around long, perfect limbs.

Seunghoon looks up for a second and their gazes converge on the middle. It’s just a moment but Seunghoon smiles and Seungyoon feels like being ignited with fireworks, flying high in the sky. He has the most alluring smile and Seungyoon wants to get lost on it, be the cause of it. Just as his owner, Thor is staring at the other dog, ready to trot to him and welcome him to the family – it takes just a breathe for Thor to actually jog to Haute and sniff his butt, both of them running in circles, Seunghoon’s giggling melting with Seungyoon’s softs stares.

“Is this your dog?” he asks and his voice is pitch and nice. Up close he is even more graceful – a little dot on his nose that Seungyoon wants to peek, a tanned skin blessed by the sea. He has a Busan accent and, momentarily, Seungyoon’s heart is taken – taken by him, for as long as he wants it.

Seungyoon’s cheeks blush at the attention and, when he is about to answer, his voice comes out shaking.

“Yes, I adopted him a year ago, it's Thor” he replies, totally ashamed because he looks like a model and he seems a vagabond with his wrinkled shirt and his messy hair and all the mud stuck on his legs. 

"Such a pretty dog", he says when Thor comes to his side, his tail up and swaying around. Seungyoon can't help it but blush, wishing that the hand on top of Thor, brushing his fur, was brushing his hair instead. Thor allows the stranger to scratch his ears and licks his fingers, asking for more. Seungyoon is fascinated; Thor, who is shy and afraid of people is letting this man to pet him. "He seems to get along with my Haute," he adds, watching how his Grey Hound approaches to Thor and starts jumping over him. Haute plays with Thor for a while and it is amazing how Thor barks at him, delighted with the company. He doesn't want to go.

They do some light conversation before he has to hit home – he smiles at Seungyoon and it is warmer than the sun, he feels it spreading deep down his core, vines rooting around his senses.

Jinwoo knows. When Minho comes in, kissing his forehead, he finds Jinwoo giggling. He follows his eyes and finds out the reason. Seunghoon and Seungyoon are both chatting, both with rosy cheeks and soft smiles that are meant only for them to see.

He is walking four dogs, his Poodle leading the pack, all proud of his task. Observing him from afar, pup and owner both resemble a lot – curly hair and soft features, they are fluffy and adorable, he wants to run his hand through their hair just the same. Seungyoon is so focused that he passes him without noticing. Seunghoon reels into the moment, sinking on the way he moves, on how his smile beams under the sunlight, how his hand grabs the lead, callused, reddened fingers that are long and bonny and that he is willing to hold.

“Hey, baby boy! Do you need some help?” Seungyoon turns around just to face Seunghoon. Even with a simple Tshirt, he looks like a whole model – he is simply beautiful. At hearing him calling his name, he blushes and slurs a greeting too.

“No, it’s ok, hyung. But thanks,” he manages to say. His fingers are trembling and his heart beats twice his normal speed. 

Better to watch the sun it is to see Seunghoon’s smile, Seungyoon thinks while sitting next to him, unleashing the dogs that rush to follow Seunghoon’s Gey Hound. Thor smells Haute before jumping to him, ready to attack, ready to play.

“Do you come here often?” Seunghoon breaks the ice. He is an extrovert, for sure, talkative and funny and Seungyoon feels completely out of place next to him, nodding and staring at him, because this is all he can do. 

“Not really,” he says and Seunghoon knows. 

“ _I would have noticed you.”_

Seunghoon would have noticed, it echoes inside his mind. He would have known, he would have spotted him, chatted to him otherwise, if he was usual in this place. But he isn’t though it’s not casual that they have met, Seungyoon has to admit.

“I would like you to notice me always,” he mumbles, his strawberry lips pressed and the worlds escaping to the air. 

Seungyoon knows that Seunghoon walks Haute every afternoon, same place, same time and he makes it his own routine to go there even if it means taking the train from his place to here, just to stop and stare at Seunghoon – mostly he hides and observes, Thor, pulling his sleeves, urging him to let him play with his friend. But, every day, it seems as if Seunghoon is looking for something, waiting for someone to appear – someone who never comes in the end and Seunghoon leaves the park disillusioned.

Seunghoon would like to come to WinnerLand more often, mostly for Haute, only partially to see him, to catch a spark of him playing again with the dogs, maybe to even join him, but he hasn't the time and, anyway, Seungyoon always seems so flustered when he spots him at the park. He doesn't talk much despite Minho saying otherwise.

"Seungyoon, being quiet? Are you sure that we are talking about the same one?" he wondered with shocked eyes.

"Pretty, soft and mochi-like baby boy? Thor's owner?" he replies and Minho had to agree.

He knows Thor background; born on a dogs mill, Seungyoon found him and adopted him straight from the streets. Sick and skinny, he saved his life and Seunghoon admires him so much for what he has done, for all the love he has to offer, for all the love he wants to give him - he is a good person and Seunghoon has fallen for him.

Jinwoo is not pushing him but drops comments here and there to encourage Seungyoon. Minho is more direct. Minho has threatened Seungyoon with telling Seunghoon.

If only he could. If only he was brave enough to confess. If only he was able to stay with Seunghoon for a minute, for a whole hour, for a lifetime, he would be contented. He doesn’t need to say it, he only needs him. After all, Seunghoon has his heart.

The days he is spotted by Seunghoon, Seunghoon smiles and waves at him, delighted. They sit and talk and whenever he gets him a vanilla latte, he says that the next is on him. But Seunghoon never lets him pay and Minho thinks it sounds like an invitation, an open letter to hang out, to let to know each other. But what Minho knows about love? Jinwoo had to do all the hard work before he was aware of Jinwoo’s feelings – despite that, it was absolutely clear that they fancied each other from miles away. And while he melts away, his heart throbbing agonal, the dogs have become great friends - it's hitting the road that Thor already is looking for Haute.

The days he isn’t seen, Jinwoo calls him to ask if he hasn’t walked Thor, that Seunghoon asked about his whereabouts. It is a trap, he knows, Seunghoon isn’t interested in him, he is only friendly. Jinwoo wants to match them – and it smells like a bet between him and Minho. Seungyoon doesn't want any of them to win and he is sure that they are only lying, trying to convince him that Seunghoon cares.

“How can you drink this sugary beverage?” he asks him, handing him his drink. He has been caught due to Thor’s barks and now he is sitting inside a cafe, Seunghoon’s legs swirling under the shared table. 

He slurs his vanilla latte and ignores the witty that taste so sweet. Today, too, it’s on Seunghoon.

Seunghoon is the chatty type and so is Seungyoon with everyone but Seunghoon. In front of him, he can’t articulate coherent sentences. In front of him, he becomes shy and silent.

“Did Thor eat your tongue?” he keeps on teasing just to make Seungyoon flush. And Seungyoon never disappoints; his cheeks are pink like apples and Seunghoon finds them adorable, so kissable, he wants to poke them and to smooch his nose. Mostly, he wants Seungyoon to be comfortable, at least as some sort of friends because this is all he will ever get – and he will be very lucky then: Seungyoon is clearly not interested in him since he has avoided all his attempts – the insinuations, the coffee dates.

There is something on Seunghoon’s gaze, a myriad of colours burning deep inside while looking at him. And he stares at him as if saying something, with a purpose. He can’t ignore it – he can’t because it will haunt him at night. There is something in Seunghoon bathing him, a warm sensation so he crosses his heart and prays to the stars to let him do it, to allow him Seunghoon.

Seunghoon’s hands are on top of the table, lazy, long fingers tapping on the surface at the rhythm of his own song and Seungyoon looks at them. His hands follow suit until his fingertips touch his and then he is fidgeting with them. There is a shadow of a smile lingering on Seunghoon’s face before Seungyoon dips in and holds his hand properly. It’s heavy and warm and soft and his fingers are interlocked.

Seunghoon is holding his hand, too. It feels so impossible, so unreal, and yet, it’s a dream come true.

“I thought you would never get it,” his voice pierces the space and Seungyoon stops staring at their locked hands to stare at his eyes, a blank expression on his face, looking at him confused. “Ok, you haven’t get it yet,” he says, grinning. But there is nothing to understand, Seunghoon thinks, getting up and pushing him. There is nothing to understand because his lips are soft and velvety. He kisses him slowly, gently, just a brush of hot air between their lips but Seungyoon pulls him in, pulls him closer, drowning into him, let him soak his mouth with the kiss.

"I really like you, I don't know what you were waiting for," Seungyoon dares to confess, now that his hands are holding Seunghoon's, now that his lips are a breath away from kissing him again - and again and again, until he will consume all the air on his lungs, until he has memorized all the ways he can whisper his name.

When he looks up at him again, he is all dishevelled, like the first time they met – but this time it is because soft hands have been rolling on his hair.

"I was waiting for you to do something. Like holding my hand," his smile is contagious, spreading from him to Seungyoon.

"It's good that our pets get along together," Seunghoon states, petting Thor's head, "it would be very hard to date you otherwise". It is good, indeed. It's good because now, neither of them are forlorn, not when Seungyoon stays at Suenghoon's place nearly every day.

With his chin resting on his shoulder, Seungyoon looks at their mascots running around, fighting with the rest of WinnerLand's pack that Seungyoon used to walk and that, now, they walk together with pressed hands. Jinwoo smiles at them with Minho carrying the coffee tray.

"I wouldn't have noticed you if Thor wasn't so invested in Haute," it's just another blatant lie that Seunghoon will kill later on, with them alone, with kisses and tickles and love. "But I'm glad that my baby is your baby now, he is no longer lonely. Neither I am," he adds, stealing a quick kiss from him before Jinwoo sits down.

It is a beautiful day, he thinks while sipping his vanilla latte, the sweet taste swirling down with Seunghoon's kisses.

"It is, indeed, good that our kids are like brothers," he adds to no-one in particular. Thor is all over Haute just as he is all over Seunghoon. In the end, pets and owners are very much alike.


End file.
